Betrayal
by Dauntless4736
Summary: My take on Gale's reaction when he saw Katniss and Peeta kissing in the cave. I'm not good at summaries, give it a shot anyways, please.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I wrote this little one-shot because I was dying to know what Gale's reaction was when Katniss kissed Peeta in the cave. So I wrote what I thought it would be. Hope you guys like it!**

She had always been a friend to me. Ever since we first met and decided we would be hunting partners, there was something special about Katniss. She wasn't like the other girls, who were all dressed up in their nicest clothes all the time and gossiping about each other. She was more of a tomboy. And she didn't trust me right away. I liked that about her, because I didn't trust anyone right away either. She was like me.

I started realizing I liked her more then just a friend a few months ago. We were hunting all day, struggling to find enough food to feed both of our families, and even though I wouldn't admit it, I was exhausted. I wanted so badly to give up, but I knew I couldn't do that. My family would be disappointed, and they have nothing else to eat. I couldn't do that to them.

Anyways, Katniss didn't give up. We kept hunting for hours, and right when my feet were about to fall off, Katniss caught something. A large rabbit, actually.

That night when we were walking home, I was ashamed. Ashamed that Katniss, a girl, had caught something while I didn't. I didn't know how I was gonna feed the kids and mom.

But right before we reached my house Katniss gave me the rabbit and told me to keep it, that they still had a small amount of meat left. I knew that was a lie. They wasn't any leftovers here.

Anyways, I told Katniss I couldn't take it. But she insisted that I should. She said that I have more people to take care of then she did. So I thanked her and brought the rabbit home, telling everyone I had caught it.

But ever since that night I've seen Katniss in a new light. She was willing to give up food for me and my family. I caught myself noticing new things about her, like the way her soft brown hair always looked shiny and perfect. I had to stop myself from reaching out and touching it, once. I noticed how alive and bright she looks when she smiles, and how beautiful her eyes are. I noticed how at home she felt in the woods, just like me. Everyone else noticed how beautiful she was after she put on make-up, had her hair done. I had always noticed that.

And when she rode in on the chariot, her cape on fire I couldn't keep from smiling. She looked absolutely radiant. Unfortunately, Peeta seemed to notice that, too.

I actually let myself believe that she might have liked me back after that.  
So now as I watch Katniss and the blonde boy, Peeta, kiss in a dark, dirty cave my heart is shattered.  
What's so great about Peeta? Me and Katniss have history. I don't want to be bitter about this but I thought Katniss knew how I felt about her.

I regret never telling her how I felt. But I dropped hints, I really did. Maybe I'm just not her type. I guess I'll be stuck in the friend zone now.

I just wish it was me there with her in that cave, our lips touching, instead of Peeta. Even if I did die and never come home again, kissing Katniss would be worth it. I try to imagine her soft lips brushing against mine and nearly get lost in a daydream.

I just wish she wouldn't have gotten that attached to him. He's gonna end up betraying her, and I know that. I thought she knew that, too.

I thought he might take care of her, might help her. But instead he's playing on her weakness, making her fall in love with him.

I want to scream at the screen. I want to kill everyone who invented the games, and I want to destroy everything that jerk, Peeta, cares about. Because if he turns Katniss over to the Careers I will personally make his life miserable if he comes back alive.

No matter how much it hurts to see her with another guy, I'm not backing out on my promise to her. I'll keep taking ate of Prim and her mother and make sure they're well fed.

I won't give up on the small chance that maybe she's just acting, maybe she's wishing it was me she was kissing instead of Peeta.

I cling onto that hope as she pulls away from him and smiles. My face hardens into stone and I stand, walking towards the woods.

The woods, where I first met the love of my life. I reach them and breathe in their familiar scent. I duck under the hole in the fence and find one of Katniss' bows hidden where they usually are. Maybe it's time to try one, even though I never was as good as her with it.

I walk for awhile, just trying to clear my mind, and finally I hear the crunch of an animal walking on leaves. A bird flies by and I quickly draw back the bow, sending the arrow flying in the direction of the bird.

It misses by a few inches and I let out a curse. I don't have all day to hunt, and I need enough food for my family and Katniss'.

I sling the bow over my back and climb a tree, hoping it shields me from the view of animals.  
I wait, completely still, for about 30 seconds and then another bird flies by. This time I aim a foot in front of the bird and then let it go.

I grin as the bird falls to the ground. I climb down from the tree in a hurry and silently walk over to the bird.

I pick it up and put it in my game bag, and then head off to check the snares.  
After checking all of them, I end up with two rabbits, the bird, one fish, and a squirrel. This is the most meat I've gotten for awhile. At least something good came out of this day.

I grit my teeth, still remembering the picture of them kissing. I'm pretty sure it's officially stuck in my head.

I let out a quiet sigh and put the bow back in its hiding place, and then toss my game bag over my shoulder and duck back under the fence.  
Next stop, Katniss' house.

**Author's Note: That was really short, but hopefully it wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
